


Lucky for Us, You Got the Wrong Number

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Autistic Ruby Rose (RWBY), Background polyamorous relationship, F/F, F/M, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Will add tags as I go, group chats, rated teen for cussing and mentions of minor character death that happened in the past, text fic, this is a Fair Game centered fic btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Trying to get in contact with a client for whom he's painting a mural for, artist Qrow Branwen accidentally texts a stranger. That stranger just so happens to be some national park ranger named Clover Ebi who isn't annoyed by the stranger texting him out of the blue. For some reason, the two don't stop talking once they realize that there's been a mistake.At least it's a good thing that you can't fall in love with someone over text like kids do in romcoms and fanfiction, right?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Clover Ebi & Elm Ederne, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 27
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> This is my first time writing a fic like this and I'm very excited to see how it turns out!  
> Yes, this is Fair Game centered, although there are going to be some other sweet ships getting mentioned every once and a while. Because I'm just like that.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

~Unknown Number Started Chat~

Unknown: Hey, this is Qrow

Clover: I don’t know a Qrow. You must have the wrong number

Unknown: oh, I’m so sorry, I was just trying to contact a client. I must have punched in the wrong numbers

Clover: A client? What do you do? 

Unknown: I’m an artist. This person asked me to paint a mural in their office and I needed details.

Clover: Sounds exciting

Unknown: So very

Unknown: Sorry, I should probably leave you alone

Clover: You’re not bothering me. 

Unknown: As nice as that is, I feel like I should probably tell you that I’m literally a 40 yr old man, so it’s probably for the best that I leave you alone.

Clover: what are the odds? I’m also a 40 yr old man

Unknown: You’re kidding

Clover: I’m not kidding

Clover: My name’s Clover

Unknown: My name’s Qrow

Clover: Yeah you sort of told me at the beginning of this conversation

Unknown: Oh shit I did

~Clover changed Unknown’s name to Qrow~

Clover: Now we’re friends

Qrow: Yeah, I guess we are

Clover: I have to get back to work. But it was nice texting you and I hope we can chat again sometime soon! 

Qrow: Yeah, it was nice talking to you as well.

\-------

Clover: Hi

Qrow: hello

Clover: I’m off of work and I thought maybe I’d say hi

Qrow: well you said hi

Clover: I guess I did

Qrow: What do you do for work?

Qrow: I mean

Qrow: You already know I’m an artist and you said you had to leave for work, so I thought it’d be fair if you told me what you did

Clover: Yeah that’s fair

Clover: I work at a national park. I’m a park ranger

Qrow: Ah, an outdoors man

Clover: indeed I am

Qrow: I bet you fish too, don’t you?

Clover: hit the nail right on the head

Clover: And I think it’s safe to assume that you don’t fish

Qrow: Could force me to. And believe me, my brother-in-law has tried. 

Clover: Brother-in-law? You married?

Qrow: nah

Qrow: he’s my sister’s husband.

Qrow: sort of

Clover: so the mysterious Mr Qrow is single? I thought all the ladies loved artists

Qrow: I’m sure they do

Qrow: but does the artist love the ladies? 

Clover: oh, sorry. Are you gay?

Qrow: I mean, technically no

Qrow: technically I’m bisexual

Qrow: I just don’t date these days

Clover: oh, sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up

Qrow: oh no, you’re good

Qrow: I just, find that dating makes me overly stressed and distracts me from work

Clover: ah yes, the all important job of resident artist

Qrow: sarcasm, nice

Clover: thank you, I’ll be here all week

Qrow: so, are you tied down?

Clover: nope, I’m single as well. I’m gay and work in the middle of nowhere, so options are pretty limited.

Qrow: Ah, makes sense

Clover: I am sorry to say that it’s getting pretty late over here. I should probably hit the hay, since I have work tomorrow.

Qrow: well get lots of rest. Good night

Clover: do you mind if I text tomorrow?

Qrow: You’re more than welcome

Qrow: It’s not like I have a job to do, since apparently I have the wrong number

Clover: Yeah, sorry about that. Hopefully that gets sorted out

Clover: good night

Qrow: Good Night

* * *

~Qrow unmuted the *Family Room*~

Qrow: I met a guy

Qrow: Sorta

Qrow: I can see all three of you typing

Ruby: Tell us all about him

Yang: FINALLY

Taiyang: It’s about time

Qrow: wow

Qrow: wasn’t expecting that reaction

Ruby: ignore them and tell me all about them!!!

Qrow: okay fine

Qrow: but only because you asked. 

Qrow: And we’re ignoring your dad and sister

Ruby: You got it Uncle Qrow! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover's friends try to help him get his man, Qrow and Ruby go to try and get the mural problem fixed.

~Clover unmuted the *Ace Rangers*~

Clover: I met a guy

Elm: FINALLY 

Elm: Hell yeah

Harriet: dude this is the work group chat. Nobody cares about your personal life

Marrow: Hey Harriet, be nice. Clover met a dude, that’s exciting!

Vine: I’m currently working so I will mute this gc if you guys do not stop flooding it with unimportant topics

Elm: gimme one minute, lemme dm you Clover

\-------------

~Elm Started chat~

Elm: spill

Elm: tell me about about this guy

Clover: well, we met by accident

Elm: hold up, Marrow wants to join the dms

~Elm added Marrow to the chat~

Marrow: Thanks Elm

Marrow: so tell us all about this guy

Clover: Well, I just told Elm that we met on accident. He accidentally texted me instead of a client. 

Clover: He’s an artist

Marrow: ooh artist. Fancy

Elm: So he accidentally texted you…

Elm: then what?

Clover: we just,,, kept talking

Elm: …

Elm: That’s it?

Marrow: you two didn’t meet up for coffee or ask each other out? Nothing?

Clover: I’ve only known him for like, half a day

Elm: when Marrow asked Jaune out, they had known each other for less than a week

Marrow: First of all, we aren’t talking about me. 

Marrow: Second of all, how do you even know anything about that?

Elm: I have my ways >:3

Elm: But enough about you, let’s focus on getting Clover his man

Clover: I don’t think you guys will be any help

Elm: We can give you the best pick up lines until he’s practically begging to go out with you

Marrow: what Elm is trying to say, is that you deserve a good boyfriend and we want to help any way we can

Clover: Thanks, that’s sweet. 

~Elm changed the group chat’s name to *Team Get Clover a Boyfriend*~

Clover: Really Elm?

Elm: What? It’s straight to the point

Marrow: I think you mean gay to the point

Elm: Exactly

Elm: When was the last time you texted your future man, Clover?   
Clover: last night

Elm: Text him

Elm: right now

Clover: what would I even say?

Marrow: a hi is always a good place to start.

* * *

Clover: Hi

Qrow: hey

Clover: how are you?

Qrow: sick of annoying clients

Clover: you got that client’s number?

Qrow: nope. And that’s why I’m sick of them

Clover: ah, I see

Qrow: so how is your day Mr Park Ranger?

Clover: Pretty uneventful. I’m working at the Ranger station today, meaning that I just sit here unless someone wants to buy something, needs a map, or has a question.

Qrow: life in the parks must be quite the adventure

Clover: Sometimes it is. Sometimes it’s hiking up a mountain to lead a tour, or going off the path to help some tourist who dropped their phone. Other days it’s just checking the camping grounds for trash and sitting at a desk.

Qrow: can’t say i’m much of an outdoors man, but that does sound fun.

Qrow: The most outdooring I do is going on a hike with my niece every once and a while.

Clover: So you have a niece?

Qrow: two actually. The elder one is Yang, she’s the one that makes me take her on hikes. The other one is Ruby, we just sit down and play video games most of the time. Well, I kick her ass at video games and she pretends to be shocked. 

Clover: sounds exciting. I don’t have any niblings, or siblings.

Qrow: ah, an only child. You are one lucky man

Clover: ha so I’ve been told. Do you have siblings? 

Clover: Sorry, that was a dumb question. You have nieces, so of course you have a sibling.

Qrow: yeah, one sister. A twin. Light of my life that one is.

Clover: I can’t tell if you’re being serious with that last part

Qrow: no I am not

Clover: ah

Clover: sorry. It’s none of my business.

Qrow: once again, you’re fine. My family is just complicated, it has nothing to do with you. 

Qrow: dammit, it’s impossible to get in touch with this client. They left me nothing but this number and it’s not even the right number. Now i’ve wasted all this time and money planning their mural that I won’t paint or get paid for

Clover: what was the mural going to look like?   
Qrow: *attached image*

Clover: oh wow

Clover: that’s really good. 

Clover: damn

Qrow: thank you

Clover: is it supposed to look like a clock or do my eyes deceive me? 

Qrow: yeah it’s a clock

Qrow: the client is some professor who wanted a clock with each hour section a different painting of a time in the school’s history. It was a lot of work to plan and research so that everything was as accurate as possible

Clover: and now you can’t even paint it

Qrow: or get paid for it

Qrow: it’s bullshit honestly. I tried reaching this professor through the school, but they said I should try to reach him on his private number since he doesn’t take calls from non school personnel. 

Clover: that’s,,,

Qrow: complete bullshit, I know

Clover: yeah

Qrow: I’ll probably drive down to the school later today and see if I can catch him in between classes 

Clover: wait, if it’s a painting for the school, why are you working with one teacher?

Qrow: apparently it’s his gift to the school. Only a few faculty members know of the painting, because it’s a surprise. He’s funding the whole thing himself

Qrow: except he isn’t

Qrow: because I’m not getting paid

Clover: if it gets sorted out, can you charge extra for the wasted time

Qrow: I mean, I can

Qrow: but i’d feel guilty if I did

Clover: but it’s his fault that the time was wasted

Qrow: yeah but i didn’t do any real work during the wasted time. I had already planned the painting and I wasn’t doing any painting. So it was sort of like a break. 

Clover: well if I were you, I’d ask for at least a little money but you know yourself and your work style WAY better than I do

Qrow: ha yeah

Clover: ah, a customer just came up to the desk, yay

Clover: well, looks like I’ve got to go. Maybe we can talk later?

Qrow: of course

* * *

~Qrow unmuted the *Family Room*~

Tai: Do you always mute this group chat when you aren’t talking in it?

Qrow: yes because you guys talk about everything in here, and I have things that need to get done

Tai: fair enough

Qrow: I’m headed down to the school to talk to Professor Ozpin. Is it okay if I borrow your car? 

Tai: what’s wrong with your bike?

Qrow: my baby is in the shop for some repairs.

Tai: yeah, whatever. Just don’t return it with any scratches

Ruby: can i go with you?

Qrow: shouldn’t you be in school right now?

Ruby: nope! They gave my class a day off because one of the students got really sick and they don’t want whatever it may be spreading

Qrow: fair enough. Meet you at the front door in ten minutes

Ruby: yay!

\--------------------------

~Ruby started chat~

Ruby: have you talked to that guy again?

Ruby: he must be really nice

Ruby: turn left here. That way we can skip the lunch traffic

Ruby: dad taught me to drive. It’s fun, a bit scary. Yang promised that once I can drive without Dad, the two of us would go on a sister road trip

Ruby: so tell me about this guy

Ruby: he seems really nice. It was thoughtful of him to tell you to ask for more money

Ruby: are you going to ask him out? 

Ruby: well, maybe if you wait a little while, just so that you get to know him more, then you can ask him out

Ruby: a little while is a month or so

Ruby: oh look! We’re here!

* * *

Clover: finally finished with that tourist. She was so demanding, but I survived

Qrow: congratulations

Qrow: I just came back from a meeting with that teacher. Got everything sorted out. He gave me his number and his email, just in case. 

Clover: that’s awesome!

Qrow: and my niece convinced him to pay me a little extra because of the confusion

Clover: your niece is a smart girl. Is this the video game niece or the hiking niece?

Qrow: video game niece. 

Qrow: I’m surprised she did it, to be honest

Clover: Why? You’re her uncle and she sounds smart and caring

Qrow: no, that part doesn’t surprised me. 

Clover: then what did? 

Qrow: well, my niece, Ruby, she’s autistic. She goes nonverbal a lot. Usually we just text so that she can talk to us, and believe me, she abuses that power. Never shuts up. 

Qrow: but she actually spoke to the professor. Like, with her voice. She rarely speaks, only when she feels like it’s important. 

Clover: she must really love you, to use so much energy to speak

Qrow: I felt terrible afterwards. Usually after speaking, she seems so tired, so drained. I took her right home after the meeting. 

Clover: you shouldn’t feel terrible. She chose to speak about something that she felt like needed to be spoken about

Qrow: I would have been fine without the extra payment. She didn’t have to do that

Clover: but she did. Because she loves you. You obviously know that this is a big deal for her, speaking. So you should focus on being grateful to her instead of guilty

Qrow: you’re right. Thank you, I really needed to hear that.

Clover: it’s no problem

Qrow: and sorry for completely dumping on you. We’re basically strangers and I’m venting about feeling guilty. Sorry about that.

Clover: oh it’s no problem. I’m just glad that I could help

Qrow: I should probably go check on Ruby. Might take her out for ice cream

Clover: i do not know a single child who can turn down ice cream

Qrow: haha yeah. 

Qrow: anyways, it was really nice talking to you. 

Clover: of course! Talk later?

Qrow: talk later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!  
> I decided that Ruby is autistic and is nonverbal most of the time. Her experiences with speaking are based off of my experiences of going nonverbal. For me, it feels like speaking real words out loud would cause mental pain, like the words are heavy. The idea of saying words aloud when I'm nonverbal causes me a lot of anxiety for some reason. So I only speak outloud when I can't get away with staying silent or it's SUPER important to me that I'm willing to power through the anxiety and mental pain. And I feel like that's how Ruby feels. Obviously that's not how every autistic person feels, and you are more than welcome to interpret Ruby's austim differently.   
> So Ruby does text others as her main way of communication. That's why in that one section, only she was texting. Qrow was driving right next to her and speaking aloud. Tai's car was reading the texts out loud because Tai got one of those smart car bluetooth thingies (idk what they're called lol).  
> Yes, all the Ace Ops are park rangers, they all work at the same park. The group chat is mainly for work. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter! Let me know if you have any questions. Feel free to leave kudos, comments, or even send me an ask on tumblr!   
> Much love and gratitude,   
> Turtle


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Clover exchange show suggestions

~Clover unmuted *Team Get Clover a Boyfriend*~

Clover: we talked a lot last night

Marrow: good, that’s good

Elm: about what? 

Clover: his niece

Elm: not about each other?

Clover: well, that too. Got a bit of a trauma dump

Marrow: it’s a good thing that you’re gay, or else that’d be weird

Elm: lol

Clover: haha yeah

Elm: so are you going to text him today?

Clover: probably later. I don’t want to come off as clingy

Elm: oh you’re kidding me

Marrow: Elm…

Clover: what’s wrong with that?

Marrow: Elm don’t do it

Clover: DO WHAT??

Elm: you can’t seem distant at all. You won’t come off as clingy. 

Elm: you need to make sure he’s always thinking about how available you are and how much you love talking to him

Marrow: sigh

Marrow: she gave me the same advice with Jaune. 

Elm: that’s how I knew you got together so quickly. You listened to me

Marrow: sometimes I feel like listening to you was a mistake

Elm: you two are together, are you not?

Marrow: … 

Marrow: yes

Elm: I rest my case.

Clover: So, I should text him now?

Elm: YES

Marrow: do what you want man. If you think he’s the type to prefer that you give him some space, then do that.

Marrow: you know him better than we do

Clover: but I barely know him

Elm: and you won’t know him until you talk to him

Clover: fine

Clover: but if this backfires, I’m coming for you Elm   
Elm: if this backfires, then I’ll buy you drinks for a whole year

Elm: But WHEN it works out, I want to be your best man

Clover: sounds like a bet

Elm: because it is

Clover: you got a deal then

* * *

Clover: hey if I ever annoy you, just let me alone and I’ll stop

Qrow: nah you don’t annoy me

Clover: oh thank god. I’d feel pretty bad if I was 

Qrow: you’re good

Clover: sooo…

Clover: how are you

Qrow: pretty good. Started the mural recently.

Qrow: taking my niece on her date tonight

Clover: which niece? 

Qrow: younger one. Ruby. She’s meeting her girlfriends at the bowling alley

Qrow: my brother-in-law wanted there to be an adult but he’s busy, so I was left to babysit

Qrow: not that I mind. Ruby’s girlfriends are pretty cool. 

Clover: so being gay is a family thing?

Qrow: my brother-in-law is the only straight active member of this family, as far as I’m aware

Qrow: Ruby’s biromantic asexual and polyamorous. Yang is a lesbian. And I’m bisexual

Clover: nice

Clover: practically got the whole rainbow there.

Qrow: haha yeah I guess

Qrow: what are you doing? Other than listening to me talk about my family

Clover: i just got off of work so I don’t know what I’m going to do. Probably watch some show or something relaxing.

Qrow: nice

Clover: I guess. I don’t know what to watch though. I’ve finished everything I was watching. Have any suggestions? 

Qrow: I mean, depends on what you’re into ig

Clover: oh yeah haha

Clover: um, I just finished watching The Great British Baking Show

Qrow: a reality tv kind of guy then? Competitions, got it. 

Qrow: If you want a competition, can’t really help you, since that’s not my style. I’d ask my brother-in-law, but there’s a good chance that you’ve already seen anything he suggests.

Clover: then i’ll try something new

Qrow: well in that case,,,

Qrow: Stranger Things is a good show, though I’m sure you’ve already watched it. The Haunting of Hill House is a good ghost story, but The Haunting of Bly Manor is a better ghost story in my opinion and has better lgbt+ rep. Main character is a lesbian. 

Clover: so you like darker stories

Qrow: yeah ig

Qrow: You’re free to ignore my suggestions, especially since I doubt they’re your style. 

Qrow: Ruby says to suggest She-ra and the Princesses of Power. Cartoon, great voice acting and some pretty good lgbt+ rep. It’s cute too, but don’t let anyone know I said it. That one’s not scary.

Clover: The only one of those I’ve seen is She-ra

Qrow: YOU HAVEN’T SEEN STRANGER THINGS???????

Clover: is that bad?

Qrow: It’s only Netflix’s most popular original series.

Clover: guess I’ll watch that one first. 

Qrow: and you’ll have to tell me what you think.

Clover: of course

Clover: I’ll probably watch all of them. And will probably force my friends to come and watch them with me. I’m not huge on scary stuff.

Qrow: I couldn’t tell Mr Baked Bread

Clover: Mr Baked Bread? Really? Because I like The Great British Baking Show?

Qrow: in my defense, it worked better in my head.

Qrow: hey

Qrow: you don’t actually have to watch them. I can suggest something more on the comedy side.

Qrow: There’s the IT Crowd. That one is hella funny

Clover: no. I wanna watch the first ones you suggested. Push myself out of my comfort zone.

Clover: but in return you must watch at least one season of the Great British Baking Show.

Qrow: no

Clover: yes

Qrow: fine

Clover: :D

Qrow: can’t promise that I won’t fall asleep

Clover: Just try it. You might actually like it.

Qrow: sure why not. I’m sitting in a bowling alley with nothing to do. Might as well.

* * *

~Clover unmuted *Team Get Clover a Boyfriend*~

Clover: i need you guys to come over

Marrow: why

Clover: he suggested tv shows to watch, but most of them are on the scarier side

Marrow: ooooh I love scary stuff. What shows

Clover: Stranger Things, The Haunting of Hill House, and the Haunting of Bly Manor

Elm: oh I love Stranger Things!

Elm: I can’t believe that this man got you to watch a show that i’ve been trying to convince you to watch for years. He’s good.

Clover: in return, he has to watch The Great British Baking Show

Elm: are you trying to drive him away?????

Marrow: no, actually, that show is good. It’s really wholesome and you really get into it. Jaune and I watch it together. 

Elm: of course you do

Marrow: idk what that means and I’m not sure that I want to find out

Clover: So are you guys free tonight?

Elm: for you, always.

Marrow: I am. But can Jaune come along?

Clover: I don’t see why not.

Marrow: okay, we’ll be there in ten.

Elm: and I’ll be there before Marrow

Clover: Elm, you live more than ten minutes away from me. How do you plan to manage that?

Elm: >:3

* * *

Qrow: so I watched the first episode of one of the seasons

Clover: AND??????

Qrow: you win. I’ll admit, it wasn’t bad

Clover: yessssss

Clover: I told you it was good

Qrow: indeed you did

Clover: my friends sat down with me to watch the first episode of Stranger Things.

Qrow: and,,,

Clover: I didn’t hate it

Qrow: but you didn’t love it either?

Clover: i’m unsure of how I feel. I think we’ll probably try to watch a few more later before I make my statement. 

Qrow: lol okay

Clover: I have to go to bed. Got work first thing in the morning.

Qrow: and I have to take some girls home before their parents hate me for life

Clover: I hope they enjoyed themselves

Qrow: oh they did. 

Qrow: but I’m ready to sleep for a million years after being out in public that long. Not a people person

Clover: i sort of guessed. 

Clover: well, good night

Qrow: good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody!  
> How yall doing? I hope you're doing well.   
> All of the shows that Qrow and Clover talked about are on Netflix and I highly recommend them if you haven't watched them. If you end up watching The Haunting of Bly Manor, please don't come at me because of the ending. This is a warning that you probably won't like it. :/

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm very excited to share it!  
> If you liked it, leave a kudos! And a comment because I crave attention. Also, don't be afraid to send me an ask on tumblr if that's more your style! My tumblr is @dinosaurs-last-day  
> Also, if you see a typo, please tell me! I'd love to be able to go back and fix it so that it reads better!  
> Much love and gratitude,  
> Turtle


End file.
